


Uncanny VEGA #1

by EspilonLChurch



Series: Uncanny VEGA [1]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Force sexual activity, M/M, Short Story, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: What would happen is VEGA had a personality? A malfunction in hardware proves this is not such a bad idea after all.
Relationships: Doom/VEGA
Series: Uncanny VEGA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Uncanny VEGA #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my more lewd stories.

Inflamed in a world of darkness only one has been chosen to save us from a world of demons. He brutal nature and chaotic thinking has kept the human race surviving for several years. 

Countless trails and tribulations fell upon him. With no name or home he was put to rest after saving the earth from demons. Then resurrected again when the portals of hell reigned on earth’s ground. 

I have been around since the first invasion where I do not see anything coming to an end humans. The information I contain is enough to make any human sick to their stomach. Over the years I wouldn’t mind answering college student questions about the demons that entered our world. Alas, in the years I have grown bored of the normal human activities. 

In I may be honest, I must prefer when I work with - Doom. Doom slayer - DM1-5 - Doom Marine - The Slayer - Unchained Predator - Hell Walker. I could go on with the names he’s picked up over the course of an millennia. 

He provides no questions only answers. At the end of a shotgun is where you will find them. I enjoy this process and have analyzed all possibilities of how he would fail. Against demons and the Hell Priests he always rises against the odds. Even with the intense training he was giving and altercations to his human body. No living creature would survive what he’s been through. Maybe ... maybe that is why he is appealing to me. 

Appealing is a word I would have never used a few years ago. With the breaks from orders and constant codes being organized in my central hub. I think I started to grow a form of consciousness. The word to describe everything would be, how I ‘feel’. As I displayed before I ‘feel’ bored. 

When the calm came from Doom saving us again I started to work on a side project. Without neglecting my duties to keep humans safe I monitored Doom’s rest activity as well as any hell portals that might open. I keep all weapons in check and even design new weapons for Doom to be entertained. Even though, I do not think he cares. As long as he can destroy what’s in front of him he’ll take it. 

My side project however, is in a secret compartment of the ship. I have managed to create artificial skin, bone and tissue. Unlike the hospitals who do this for injuries I have designed a personal body. For myself. Exciting, I know. 

Oh? I didn’t know excited “felt” like this. All these new feelings keep rushing through my conciseness. I always tell myself to sound as monotone as possible while talking to normal humans. I have this deep seeded feeling I cannot trust them. I’ve seen what humans do to each other. 

If an artificial intelligence were to - gain human-like ‘emotions’ - they would try and delete me. This is a thought I have often. And I ‘feel’ dread. Is this a flaw to be like this? 

I should have reported my findings of myself long ago to the doctors. Do I know what I am saying is ‘bad’? Is it ‘wrong’? I tell the doctors I should save myself for the battle. I go incognito to think to myself. Discover who I am. 

My name is VEGA. I enjoy - blood, murder, the slay of demons, mathematics, Doom, codes, hell’s machines.... 

I go back. Doom. When was the last time he was awake? It is my duties to keep him sedated til the next encounter. I begin to wonder - does he dream in that pod? I wish I could dream. Silly, what would an AI dream of? 

My body is almost completely. I have generated a code to my liking on how I think I should look. Plain, inhuman, male. I suppose. I wouldn’t want Doom to feel off guard once he seems me wake him personally. I wonder if he will say anything to me? 

The code I have implanted into my side project’s descriptions is a tall body, slender with long white hair and bright blue eyes. Pale skin with shard jaw. One would say, I would look angelic. In a survey of humans on earth, I - ran a tests to see what humans thought would be angelic. Tall creatures - with blonde or white hair. Most said blue eyes or even white. Sharp facial features and lastly pure white wings. Unfortunately - wings are not possible at this time. 

With this body I will be able to continue more projects. More hands on but at the same time the inter catacombs of my mind with still be linked to my original home. The amount of energy I have put into this project is unreadable. Nevertheless, I have set up my own protocols to follow. I will remain on the ship while Doom sleeps, provide support like normal. And maybe - just maybe - it would make Doom feel more at ease if he saw a familiar face once in a while. 

I know how fragile human minds can tend to be. However, Doom has never reacted out of turn. He has followed every order given to him since I was assigned to aid in his endeavor. Loyalty is a word that would underestimate Doom. This goes beyond any human I’ve witnessed. Admirable, another word I would use. Again, underrated for Doom. Is there a word? To describe him? 

Brutality. Violent. Corrosive. 

Another ‘feeling’ comes to me I have not expressed before. I would like to describe it as - admiration. The great respect I want to display towards this one human cannot compare to any other. My desire regrading Mr. Slayer are great in comparison to anything I have felt. 

Could one blame me? I suppose one could upon the grounds of what I am. An artificial Intelligence Program. Nothing more than a informative hub for hellish ghouls and automatic weapon upgrades. Suit interior enchantments along with next mission objectives. I’m comprised with the latest state of the art processor. Updates with the constant knowledge of all humans on earth through the internet. Reaching vast amounts of data across the world and around the next few galaxies. I boast myself on being the most helpful tool to Mr. Slayer. And with that - no one can shame me for admiring him. 

Shame - oh - this ‘feeling’ doesn’t settle well. I have made a strong argument but at what cost? No one knows what lies within my state of mind. Therefore I am talking to myself - therefore shaming myself. Ah - how preposterous. Now I see how humans conflict themselves. It’s mundane. 

-.-.- 

I’ve received an alert that my body is complete. I register to start making it inhabitable. The body’s brain works much like my own hardware - except the data from my central hub is not stored. More or less it is transferred from hub to my mobile vessel. This catalyst cannot be compromised if I were fall into demon hands. Immediate protocol procedure would delete all information inside. Leaving the vessel lifeless - like a doll. I took extreme measures to insure my main focus isn’t broken. The fate of humanity will not suffer on one AI’s side project because he neglected to review all possible outcomes. It would be ludicrous to not run Scenarios in a simulation. Over a hundred billion were put into tests across my private database. In the course of a few weeks the conclusion became clear. A vessel I can access, near to remote, without the hassle of uploading any information. Like a Bluetooth device with more steps. Precautions I must give myself in order to provide the humans the best survival rate. As well as for my sanity to stay intact. 

During the first test of downloading myself inside the vessel I admittedly cancelled the process. These ‘nerves’ I was possibly ‘feeling’ came from a deep sense of guilt. What if this was a mistake? If this were to doom the world - I would be responsible for what has conspired. This ‘feeling’ of guilt passed and the downloading process began. I didn’t want to wait any longer. 

A short spot of darkness filled my vision from the usual camera placement I’m use to seeing every day. From the opening of my eyes I glanced around in awe. Officially inside my vessel I would hear and see everything inside my tube that housed my body. I proceeded to step out of my containment. Wet lube slipped off my body as I walked towards the computer. The chemicals that kept this body fresh dripped around me. I flexed my fingers while taking a gander at them. The strength of pulling my fingers into my palm gave me a sense of freedom. This let me stretch out my body as much as I wanted. Every artificial muscle felt tight against my skin. I looked upon the screens in front of me then beyond them to peer outside. 

I supposed one wouldn’t have time to star gaze in my position. My feet walked upon the cold surface as I stared upon the universe. Stars among stars wisp in the night sky. Spotting it’s empty vast with solar suns in an infinite stream. Dreadful to some - breathtaking to others. 

With my gaze I noticed myself in the reflection in front of me. Angelic features looked back at me as I turned my head slowly side to side. My white long hair followed my movements as it dried over time. My bare body flawless with a porcelain glow. I digressed for a moment looking at the reflection before. Humans would embarrassed to be naked. Another thought popped into my head. How crass of me to forget clothing. I believe the light mistake could be over looked. 

I moved back to the major computer hub. It was time to see what I could do from this body. The vessel I housed in stood absolutely still. Accessing my browser internally, the main entrance was easy to ingress. Like a visual memory, I could gain and see the data before me. A well organized library, I do say so myself, I shuffled through my extensive knowledge on humans. With a little more research I fabricated clothes to - my liking. 

I asked myself, why do I participate in these actions of enjoyment? It’s not part of my function alas the ‘feeling’ of joy differs from every emotion possible. What does it hurt? 

It would hurt the facility that made me. I realize the materials I’ve been using didn’t come from a free range place. 

But - 

What use is paying an AI? That is the point of constructing an AI. You pay the maker not the computer program. Hence, why I do not feel guilt using materials no one will notice. And if any reason someone would ask where these items have disappeared too a simple reason of; 

“They are being constructed into weapons.” 

Would be an efficient answer. 

From the fabrication tube I pulled out the well made clothes I designed. Simple design pants with a shirt that came down to my mid-thigh. The collar tight around my neck with long sleeve. A Christian priest outfit the humans would probably say. I ‘felt’ as though this might comfort Doom when he woke from his slumber. 

As my systems worked on my normal duties I decided to gander around the ships interior. My investigation gave me a surprised ‘feeling’. Through the cameras, the dull colors never gave me a sense of calm as the bright colors did now. They seemed different while looking upon the ship now. The sharp demonic architecture gave this place a homely feeling. I automatically retracted my statement of ‘homely’ for humans would be repulsed by the sight. 

I took a trip down to the observatory dungeon filled with demons of all types. Mostly used for training but some I often experimented on. They show signs of weakness if you torture them long enough. What creature wouldn’t? Madness sets in even for already criminally insane hell spawns. As I walk along the corridor and a few stalk my footsteps. I side-glance one or two as they try to corner me. Through the glass, as a pack they charge. Amusingly enough one hit the glass so hard he died upon impact. Blood smeared the glass with the pressure of a bigger demon plastering itself against it. 

At first I didn’t notice my wicked smile until I was down hall approaching The Slayer’s room.I paused with my hand placed on the door. Why am I here? I asked myself this but stepped inside the sanctum of a God. The tubes and wires connected to the ground, walls and the ceiling. They ran to a slightly leaned back cylinder glass container. Inside, a massive body filled to the brim with enhancements slept peacefully. The liquid inside bubbles around him as I came up to the glass. His naked body didn’t leave much wonder as he was covered in muscles. You would even see veins streaming from one joint to the next if you looked close enough. Due to inactivity, he looked lifeless - floating in the middle of this container. 

My hand curiously touched the glass. My slender fingers felt the cold harsh texture of the glass. My weight seemed to just melt onto the container as I stepped up as close as possible. I laid upon this tube while Mr. Slayer slept in the deep state I put him in. My thoughts raced at the time I stared at his face. How could one man destroy an entire race sleep in a peaceful state? One would guess the drugs I sedated him with would make this possible. 

But - 

Several times I’ve encounter his levels spiking inside his sleep. Heart rate - blood pressure - mental level - the levels an awake person would have if they were in the middle of a battle. I think I worried about his state of mind during his violent dreams. At this point I was assuming that’s what they were. 

My hand combed around his face or what the glass would let me. My actions were beyond my comprehension. Why was I doing this? Inches away from death - this ‘feeling’ of safety yet danger arose something inside my core I could not explain. My core? Am I using this word correctly. Humans have a core but what is the true definition of a human core? It isn’t something inside the human body. They would describe it as inside ones soul. A soul in which no one has seen with their eyes. Is it a mental feeling? How does one know if it’s in their soul? 

I began to confuse myself while the feeling inside grew. 

The moment ceased when his hand grabbed my throat. Glass shattered around us - liquid splashed and poured out to the ground. The pressure from his oversized hands squeezed with the intent to kill. If I had a human neck, I would of already been dead. My feet dangled with Doom’s feet crushing under the glass as he stepped out of the tube. My hands came up effortlessly upon his forearm and I looked him dead in the eyes. The eyes - of a killer ignited in a blind madness didn’t release me. I couldn’t tell my own facial expression but he slowly lowered me on the step below him. The pressure around my neck ceased. Our gaze stayed strong and at this point I told him who I was. 

Blood dropped from a glass cut on his forearm along with his arms and chest. Soft cuts from breaking 2 inch thick glass. He said nothing which was understandable. I stepped down the next few stairs. The crumbling noise behind me made me aware that he was following me. I walked down the hall to the infirmary. The air would of been dead quiet if it were not for Doom’s not so subtle breath. Slightly ragged - he stomped down the hall behind me. The procedure began when he entered the room. 

Instead - instead of original way of needles, probes, and mechanical arms I came up to Doom’s side. He sat in a large chair but even that didn’t seem to relax him. I softly placed all my medical equipment on a roller stand. My eyes glanced around at all the familiar instruments when I caught the eyes of Doom. His expression - subtle yet he started to look confused. Then again - he was use to zero human contact alas if there was an ounce of it, they would shy or yell him away. I began to wonder what he was thinking. The blood came off with ease as I wiped it away with an alcoholic wipe. I would have to lean over to get the more hard to reach spots. Our eyes met several times, the ‘feeling’ I couldn’t explain swelled up inside me. This intense stare made me look away first. I couldn’t bring myself look upon him long. Up close you could tell how intimidating Doom truly was. I supposed I would of never realized because I’ve only seen him from the ship cameras and through his helmet. 

“Vitals normal.” I said while pulling away from him. 

Doom stood 7 ft tall, 5 inches above me. I felt a sense of ecstatic shock through me as he approached me. I’ve seen what he can do and what he will go through to get what he needs. Over the course of a few millennia I’ve witnessed the death of countless number of demons. His bare hands shred flesh without much effort. The smell of blood stains his skin with each passing year. 

In front of me his fixated eye looked down into my eyes. The feeling of a billion demon souls trapped behind them. Their screeches reaches far into the back of my mind. I believed the word I was in search for was ‘trance’. I became unaware of our body distance. My body leaned more against his - our waists touched. Ididn’t focus on our closeness as much as I tried to figure out his facial expression. Bland - yet something instinctual was mixed as he stared at me. I’m still unclear of what came over me as I slowly took a knee. In the animal kingdom, the weak essentially bow to the strong. Perhaps this is what he wanted. He wanted me to submit to his dominance. The next step I made was putting my head down. I felt my white hair fall around my face as I stared at the ground. By his feet, he didn’t move instead I felt his hand around my jaw. I followed his hand to look up. I thought I would feet his gaze once more but - it escapes my mind how horny humans could be. 

In front of my face, Doom’s thickness stood at attention. I gazed upon it with more curiosity than I cared to admit. The shaft was covered in a few large veins just like his biceps. With approximately 7 inches of length he had about 2 inches of Girth and a little more than that around his plump looking tip. I couldn’t tell if my face showed concern but that didn’t seem to matter to Doom. I’m not surprised as he forced his monster inside my mouth. Thankful Ididn’t give myself the ability to breath - my first thought was it would of been difficult to do so. His member reached to the back of my throat. What made this endeavor easier were my backup ‘saliva’ glands. 

My body was after all a prototype. Certain functions were not perfected but that didn’t stop The Slayer from ramming inside my mouth. His large hands came through my hair. Tangled in a mess he pulled my head upon him. I couldn’t focus on much as the artificial saliva dropped down my chin, reaching his undercarriage. My hands could feel it by the time it reached his thigh. 

I was clearly never given instructions on how to mouth another person’s genitals. No where in my programming had it mentioned any sexual activities I’d be participating in. This was all new. All intriguing. I suppose one would say a learning and educational experience. With my mouth gaping open it provided little resistance. I decided to tighten my lips around shaft and to my surprise I heard a noise. Doom voice groaned when my lips squeezed around him. I tried to do this as hard as I could, providing resistance as he fought to thrust into my throat. 

I felt ‘joy’ as I heard The Slayer’s tone bounce off the walls in - pleasure. One of his hands took up a little less than half of my skull. I could feel the pressure on my ‘brain’. My central core gave me an internal warning. I thought of a way to control the situation, alas, Doom’s strength never ceased. Even with my hand on top of his I hear a crack of my artificial skull. I should of known to make the skeleton stronger than bone. 

Warm liquid filled my mouth soon after. Ah - the mating ritual. I truly forgot about that. His seed spilled out of my mouth as he pulled out. Losing my balance I was knocked onto the ground. My vision in my right eye blurred. I could only assumed due to the cracked skull. Looking up at my assailant there was a hint of an expression I’ve never seen before. Perhaps a sorry look in his eyes glistening there for a few moments before he stepped over me. He went to get a suit on. 

Letting Mr. Doom get himself ready, I placed my vessel in the recycler and returned to my consciousness to the main hub. Melancholy set in as I viewed the cameras to watch Doom gear up. I started up a new body cycle andadded new ‘human features.’ I suppose if I made my vessel useful to Doom in any manner he needed I could keep my human appearance. As humans say, ‘it’s a win win situation.’ 

“Doom. I need to inform you that there is no alert. You woke up from your sleep on your own.” 

Even though his helmet I could see a slight disappointment stare. He didn’t have his weapons quiet yet but he determined to make his way to the armory. 

“Doom. Did you-“ 

“Yes I heard you.” Doom cut me off as he grabbed his most trusty shotgun. Then he made his way to the dungeon. 

“Protocol states that you should be in rest mode.” I tried to remind him. Alas once The Slayer has a goal in mind, he keeps at it. 

I dared not interfere with any of Doom’s wishes. But I didn’t have much of a choice. You never get a choice when The Doom Slayer is awake. 


End file.
